Niñero del diablo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren era un universitario sencillo, un veinteañero que nunca pensó que las cosas serían así cuando aceptó cuidar al pequeño e indefenso niño que era constantemente abandonado por Kenny Ackerman. Nunca Pensó que ese niño era perverso... que quería tener sexo con él e incluso... que se lo pediría aquella navidad y en año nuevo. Ereri, Shota, two-shot.


Eren no era un niñero de profesión o de motivación por nacimiento, tampoco porque le gustaran los niños -en el buen sentido de la palabra- ni siquiera para ganar algo de dinero. Él era un niñero por la sencilla razón de estar emparentado con Mikasa Ackerman, y esta a su vez, con un extraño sujeto que vive viajando y dejando a cierto muchacho completamente solo. A todos se les conmovería el corazón al escuchar eso, un pequeño de trece años que ha vivido su existencia en soledad con el  
>constante abandono de su padre que lleva el nombre de Kenny Ackerman.<p>

Todos deben ver a este tal Kenny como un demonio sin escrúpulos, malvado, drogadicto, quizás alcohólico o mujeriego que nunca deseó tener un niño a su cuidado. En tanto, al niño que deja tras de sí, deben verlo como la pobre e indefensa criaturita que ningún daño a hecho.

Eren estaba de acuerdo en cuanto al "padre sin escrúpulos, quizás drogadicto o alcohólico" pero... agregarle "pobre criaturita" a eso... a ese niño, a ese DEMONIO. Eren se quedaba corto llamándole satanás o diablo.

Y él, en su indefensa situación de "víctima" era el pobre niñero de cuya alma nadie parecía querer apiadarse. El tema en la mesa era… ¡Como negarse al trabajo! La casa estaba sola, él no tenía padres en su hogar y en este las cuentas se pagaban "misteriosamente", había un pequeño niño que necesitaba cuidados y… mejorando notablemente el panorama, quedaba cerca de su universidad. ¡Como decir que no a ese trabajo! Además, era familia de Mikasa, y esta parecía estar preocupada por Levi.

Pero lo que nunca supo el pobre castaño es que Mikasa no estaba preocupada porque "Levi se quedara solo", si no las cosas que podría "hacer solo".

Eren suspiró vagando en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, maldiciendo la hora en que aceptó quedarse en esa casa, aceptar el extraño trabajo y los depósitos que empezaron a llegar a su cuenta antes parecía un ensueño.

Eren siempre creyó que sería miel sobre hojuelas. Y de cierta forma... era miel, pero una que nunca debió siquiera pensar en devorar.

—Eren... quita esa puta cara. Me enferma.—una voz un tanto grave para la edad de quien la entonaba removió un poco al hombre de veinticuatro años que sostenía una cajita verde con un listón grande y pomposo de color rojo, bastante festivo y acorde a la época.

Eren se removió un poco, cuando el muchacho a su lado izquierdo compartiendo el sillón se arrimó más a él, incitándolo con un movimiento de piernas a repasar en aquellas indecentes medias negras que se apretaban en sus delgadas piernas, llegando un poco más arriba de la rodilla, para que después una franja de piel pálida y tersa hiciera contraste con el extraño traje que llevaba.

Era el traje... ¿De la señora Santa? No, la señora de Santa no usaría esas apretadas prendas, y seguramente, sus calzones eran gigantes y le llegaba más arriba del ombligo, la señora Santa debe ser una recatada anciana... en cambio lo que tenía delante de él...

–Lo... ¿Lo haces a propósito no?–su voz tembló un poco, cuando la delgada pierna se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, Levi se estiró, subiendo la parte de arriba de su traje, dejando al descubierto más piel blanca como la leche.

Los ojos de la tentación le observaron con hambre cuando descubrieron su vista en el estómago.

–Por supuesto. No es que me guste llevar esto pero...–susurró, doblando su pierna sin calzado alguno más que la simple calza negra, escurriéndose entremedio de las piernas del menor.

Eren abrió los ojos, dispuesto a detenerlo, pero cuando quiso intentarlo, la punta de los dedos del menor apretaron su entrepierna, sacándole un sofocado jadeo.

Eren le detuvo al intento del segundo movimiento, apartando al muchacho con rapidez. Se paró con cierta cólera, algo desesperado, sintiendo como la tentación parecía consumirlo, o quizás era el hecho de que ese niño era muy bueno en lo que intentaba hacer... o quizás se debía a que era... demasiado hermoso para no flaquear unos segundos. Quizás no lo estaría mirando se esa forma o dudando de aquella manera... si ese niño no fuera tan insistente y por demás osado en su cometido.

–Este es tu regalo, Levi.–alzó la cajita, tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

Levi miró la caja como si de un pedazo de estiércol se tratara, o al menos eso le pareció a Eren. El menor elevó una ceja y apretó sus carnosos labios.

–Te dije que no aceptaría ningún regalo... Eren, lo único que quiero y anhelo esta Navidad... es que me robes la virginidad.–soltó suavemente , abriendo los ojos.–Mira que navideño, hasta rimó, navidad y virginidad. De seguro es el deseo del niño Jesús que lo hagamos. –

–¡Levi, por favor! –Eren se persignó, bastante creyente y arrepintiéndose de las palabras del niño. – ¡Eres un niño! ¡Pídeme autos, un paseo al zoológico, al patinaje sobre hielo! Pero... ¡No ves lo anormal de tus peticiones!–

–Al menos méteme un par de dedos. –insistió el menor, tan serio que Eren pensó que se estaba burlando de él.

O sea, él, un veinteañero, estaba hecho un revoltijo de nervios estúpidos y ese niño estaba allí como "¿Me la vas a meter o no?" Como si fuera tan sencillo como ir a comprar un caramelo en una tienda.

El caso hipotético ya era estúpido, imaginar a un chico en una tienda decir "Deme un pene grueso o un par de dedos para mi culo, por favor" en vez del inocente acto de decir "deme caramelos, y no en forma de piruleta, por favor" ya era hilarante y bizarro.

–¡Que no, maldita sea! Levi, trato de pasar esta Navidad y cumpleaños contigo de manera normal. Soy tu niñero... ¡No un prostituto violador de niños! Y sabes que te aprecio… pero el aprecio… y meterte algo ¡Es muy diferente!–

–Al menos, insertarme el vibrador nuevo que compré. Así no me estarías metiendo nada tuyo hipotéticamente. Solo tienes que quedarte entremedio de mis piernas mientras el aparato hace lo suyo. Así... puedo fantasear que eres tú.–

La boca de Eren fácilmente pudo llegar al suelo si aquello se tratara de una caricatura americana. Pero no... eso era real, tan real que lo asustaba. Todas las noches dormía con miedo y con llave, pensando que quizás algún día despertaría, y vería al pequeño Levi montado en su pene. Lo peor, es que cuando ha tomado siestas, se ha encontrado a Levi masajeando y según el "midiendo" sus proporciones.

–¿Vi-vibrador nuevo? ¡Cómo demonios conseguiste uno! ¿Cómo podrían vendértelo a ti, que incluso teniendo trece, con tu pequeña estatura pareces de once?–

–Es broma. Sólo quería ver si lo considerabas. Aunque... El cepillo eléctrico funciona bien.–

–¡Levi!–exclamó rojo el pobre veinteañero.

Ni siquiera una Navidad podía ser normal a su lado, Levi repasó el rostro del mayor, mientras hacia un pequeño gesto de disculpa, agachó la cabeza arrepentido, quizás era una tetra, pero al menos, cuando Levi hacia eso, se le olvidaba un poco los sucios pensamientos que surcaban aquella maligna mente e incluso, llegaba a sentir lastima por él.

Pero había que ser realista, lo de ellos no funcionaría. La única razón por la que Eren se confundía según él, claro, era por el constante acoso del menor y de las cosas que ya ha hecho, sabe que quizás el menor va en serio y aquello... quizás le asuste un poco, eso... nada más.

–Fui el segundo en mi clase...–Levi le miró de manera entristecida, restándole la edad que el menor ganaba con la típica expresión seria y monótona que llevaba a diario.

–No me comprarás con calificaciones, Levi.–alzó nuevamente el regalo, dejándolo rápidamente en los brazos del menor.

–Sólo un beso...–susurró Levi, sonrojándose un poco y apretando sus pequeños labios.

–¿Eh?–la actitud del menor le llamó la atención, Levi solía decir y hablar fácilmente del sexo... pero cuando pidió un beso... algo mucho más simple y sencillo, su voz tembló ligeramente y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

–Cumplo catorce en un par de minutos. No soy un mocoso... yo...–se levantó, dejando de lado el obsequio, yendo despacito hasta Eren, estirando sus brazos lo más que pudo, para colgarse del cuello del castaño de puntitas, el metro ochenta del universitario no ayudaban en nada el sobreesfuerzo de Levi.–Un beso y ya maldita sea... por favor, dame ese regalo de Navidad...–

Los ojos de Levi brillaron suavemente, en un color azul extraño y único, la voz resonó en la mente del mayor, tan desesperada y dulce, tierna e incluso, en un grado algo enfermo, empalagosa. Se mordió los labios y frunció las cejas botando un sonido de frustración.

Estuvo a punto de sacar las manos que se colgaban a penas de su cuello, 'suspiró, sintiendo que se arrepentiría de por vida por lo que haría. Tomó la delgada cadera entre sus manos, elevando un poco al niño, arrimándolo hasta su cuerpo, Levi abrió los ojos, mientras dejaba ver un lindo color rosado en sus mejillas.

Eren hizo un gesto más, dando un respiro para tomar valor. Elevó un poco más al niño, que sujetó la camisa de Eren cuando los labios de éste se acercaron.

El castaño pudo sentir los suaves labios sobre los suyos, y como, incluso aunque no fue más que un roce de labios, los dedos de Levi se apretaron en su camisa por los segundos que sus labios permanecieron unidos.

Cuando se separó, Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y abrió la boca soltando un jadeo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, e incluso, pudo sentir contra su carne los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

¿Qué sucedió? Ese no podía ser Levi, el impetuoso, osado y malhablado Levi... desmoronado por un simple beso. Eren abrió los ojos, quizás comprendiendo algo... quizás pensando... que Levi sólo estaba actuando, y que ese bello y torpe manojo de emociones que sostenía en sus brazos era el verdadero Ackerman.

Eren se sonrojó, sintiendo un calor invadirle el cuerpo. El pequeño Levi sintió un movimiento, dispuesto a llevar su vista hacia abajo y ser depositado nuevamente en el suelo, sin embargo, los húmedos labios de Eren oprimieron nuevamente los suyos, Levi abrió los ojos, confundido cuando Eren se introdujo en su pequeña boquita.

Sus dedos jugaron nerviosos en la ropa de Eren, presionando nuevamente sus dedos sobre la camisa cuando sintió el jugueteo estremecer su cuerpo, sofocándolo de sobremanera.

Eren se separó rápidamente, dejando a Levi en el suelo quien flaqueó un poco al mantenerse en pie, sintiendo un agradable y nuevo cosquilleo en su piel. Levi no pudo ver el rostro de Eren, y quizás, era mejor que no lo viera.

Los ojos de Eren estaban abiertos de par en par, y su expresión era extraña, casi enfurecida...

Enfurecida consigo mismo.

Cuando Levi trató de decir algo, Eren se le adelantó, soltando una desgastada risa, escuchando las campanas que anunciaban las doce de la noche. –El segundo beso... fue tu regalo de cumpleaños. Y el primero... el de Navidad.–soltó escapando, de la sala de estar, llevándose la manos a la cabeza.

A este ritmo... no sabía si seguiría cuerdo y sano para otra Navidad. Porque... besar a Levi se sintió increíble...

Besar a Levi se convirtió en su más culposo regalo de Navidad.

**N.A: **Bueno no he escrito hace mucho, y ahora dejo esto que hicimos con una amiga tonteando en un chat, ella es amante del shota y yo no me puedo resistir a sus encantos… así que salió esto por su insistencia, espero que les guste, es un two-shot, tiene dos capítulos, el próximo es el especial de año nuevo, si a alguien le interesa claro… nos vemos, cualquier comentario me apoya como escritora aficionada (?)

_Adelanto:_

_Eren sonrió feliz de que Levi estuviera interesado en ese cuento de titanes que a todos le parecía tan estúpido e ilógico. –¿Y Levi…? ¿Cuál es tu meta para el próximo año?_

_Levi le miró, levantando sus afilados ojos y con una seriedad casi de ingeniero en treinta especialidades respondió. –Mi meta el próximo año… es hacer que Eren me la meta.–_


End file.
